


Who's the prettiest princess of them all? :)

by Albme94



Series: (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧Halloween ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ) [8]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Funny, Gage is tired, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Happy Ending, Humor, Raiders being raiders, halloween decorations, hehe, no gay here sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: Not even the Nuka World can escape Halloween, especially not when the sole survivor is Overboss.But no worries, he knows how to get them to participate :)
Series: (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧Halloween ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993693
Kudos: 5





	Who's the prettiest princess of them all? :)

‘’Hey boss’’ a raider greeted him as he walked down the streets in Nuka World, he stopped by the market door, ‘’you know Gage,’’ he smiled weakly, ‘’around this time was when the bombs dropped.’’ He looked almost sad, as if remembering how his life was and were going to be like…  
‘’Oh?’’ Gage didn’t know the full story, he knew the overboss was in one of them vaults, that he was put on ice.  
‘’It was actually on Halloween’’ he scoffed, ‘’pretty ironic.’’  
Gage nodded, not sure if he saw the irony, ‘’I know very little about that tradition, I mean, I’ve _seen_ the decorations’’ he shrugged, ‘’but we _ain’t_ exactly the… Oh, boss, _no_ —‘’ But he was too late, he already saw the lightbulb over the overboss’ head, ‘’I have a great idea.’’  
‘’Boss, you _can’t—‘’_  
‘’We have to call in a meeting with all the leaders—‘’ He smiled wide, _horrifyingly so._  
‘’They won’t—‘’  
‘’ **I’m the overboss** , _what I say goes.’’_ He smirked, too full of himself.  
 _‘’That’s not—‘’_ Gage reached out, but the other was already on his way to the cage, ‘’oh… _fuck’’_ Gage sighed, this was gonna end terribly.

  
**~**   
  


‘’You wanted to see us, boss?’’ Mags eyed her co-workers, Nisha keeping an eye on Mason, who just grinned.  
Gage felt what, he could only describe as anxiety, he swallowed dryly.  
 _‘’Yes.’’_ He had his stone face on, they knew to respect him when he did that, it was normally a very ‘business’ type of expression.  
‘’Have you heard about,’’ he looked at them all, pointing against the wall next to him, it had a paper that was taped up, _‘’Halloween?’’_ He pulled at the tape and a few posters fell into place, it was almost like a presentation.  
Gage closed his eyes, he knew what would happen, he had to stand guard. To protect his goddamn fucking stupid--  
  
 _‘’We have…’’_ Mags looked around the room, confused, ‘’what of it, boss?’’  
‘’Do you know the _meaning_ of this ‘holiday’?’’ He kept his very serious voice and expression on his face, he couldn’t laugh, he **had** to be serious, they were after all… _Raiders.  
_  
Mason ran his hand over his moustache, grinning, ‘’well, it is essentially _what_ ,—‘’ he gestured on himself, _‘’in a way of course-‘’_ he tilted his palm to the sides, ‘’the pack is doing.’’  
Mags frowned, Nisha looked at them all, the overboss nodded, ‘’ **what** does that mean, _**exactly?**_ Dress up as fucki—‘’  
‘’Whoa! Whoa!’’ The overboss calmed them down, ‘’it is close, _however,_ not as well as your pack, more like… Amateurly.’’ He smiled softly, Mason chuckled.  
‘’Is _that_ what this ‘meeting’ is about?’’ Mags sighed, Gage had to change his shirt soon, he was sweating enough to fill a pool.  
  
  
‘’I have a suggestion— **not** an _order,_ or a _request—‘’_ he walked along the row of seats, ‘’celebrate it.’’ He rose his eyebrows at them, they frowned, looked puzzled, Nisha was the first to speak, ‘’is there a reason?’’  
‘’Other than to celebrate? No.’’ He shrugged, _‘’but…’’_  
 _‘’Boss…’’_ Gage had to stop him.  
‘’But?’’ Mason’s interest piqued, Mags settled in her seat.  
‘’It could be a great test to see _which one of you_ have the best…’’ He smiled and nodded at them, ‘’creativity.’’ He stopped and put his arms behind his back, he could see the confusion building up, ‘’but it was just a _suggestion’’_ he shrugged, ‘’coman Gage, _let’s go_ —’’ He started to walk to the exit.  
  
He heard a low curse behind him, _‘’wait—‘’_ Nisha looked at the others, ‘’so, it’s a competition, to see which one of us-‘’  
Mason grinned, Mags rolled her eyes, Gage turned around to look at them in shock, they couldn't... They _had_ to realise...  
‘’Is there a **price**.’’ Mags didn’t want to join this stupid, _clearly_ a trap made for _children,_ ‘competition’.  
 _‘’Well..._ What would be a great price?’’ The overboss turned around, smiling _mischievously,_ he could clearly see their cogs spinning, Mason started to speak up, but Mags cut him off, ‘’I think we can **all** agree that caps isn’t worth it, but rather what would you _give up_ —‘’  
‘’Mags—‘’ Gage started, ‘’no Gage, I'm **not** asking to be _overboss’’_ she cast him a dirty look, the boss walked closer to them, ‘’that’s not _far off_ from what I was thinking actually.’’  
They stared at him in utter confusion.  
  
  
  
 **~~~**

‘’Not to doubt you, boss _but_ —‘’ Gage whispered as they walked down the streets, raiders putting up decorations, trying to not _directly_ steal each other’s décor, ‘’is this _really_ such a good idea?’’  
 **‘’Gage.’’**  
Gage froze, the over boss’ hand grabbed his shoulder, ‘’follow me—‘’  
 _Not_ that he didn’t already, but he had a _**bad**_ feeling about this.  
  


**~  
  
**

_‘’Boss…_ Boss, _please_ …’’ Gage tried to open the door, but it was locked, the **only** exit was the other way, but it was blocked.  
‘’It’s for the _good_ of the Nuka world’’  
 _‘’But—‘’_  
‘’You’ll get the price~’’ He smiled, ‘’don’t you wanna be overboss _for a day?’’_  
What a **stupid,** _yet brilliant_ , plan… Trick the gangs to fill Nuka World with Halloween decorations, do trick or treats, the _non-murder_ or _‘missing in action’_ way… And become overboss, and all that came with it… **For a day.  
**  
Shut the pack in their _enclosure?_ They could.  
Wear _silly_ princess dresses all day? Yup.  
Make the disciples kill with a _spoon?_  
The possibilities are endless!

‘’What if they’ve _already_ done this?’’ Gage held a chair between them, ‘’they’re going to come after _me,_ or more _importantly…_ **You.** ’’  
The overboss put the costume down, ‘’you’re right…’’ He walked over to his bed, ‘’what was I thinking…’’ He threw the costume on a chair, ‘’I must’ve gotten homesick or…’’ He ran his palm down his face, _‘’emotional.’’_ He took a deep breath, ‘’I can’t even call it off… I fucked up, _didn’t I?’’_  
Gage was silent, he watched his boss, he was _already_ regretting it, he knew this had to be another _trap…_  
‘’G-Gage?’’ He blinked.

**~~~  
  
**

  
Nisha burst out laughing, Mason joined in with a belly laugh, Mags just snickered into her hand. Gage came walking in, with a _too_ small, had to be found in the _lost and found_ box, tooth fairy costume… Completed with a wand and a crown.  
‘’Yeah yeah, **shut the fuck up** ’’ he tried to sound intimidating, but the _pink tutu_ made that hard.  
They shut up as the overboss walked into the room, ‘’I like the animal decorations’’ he nodded towards Mason, Mags coughed under her breath, _‘’weak.’’_  
Mason gave her an animalistic snarl, the overboss walked over to Nisha, ‘’the haunted house theme is amazing, I’d be _too scared_ to even enter.’’ Nisha grinned with blood covered teeth, Mags made a disgusted face, he finally stopped in front of her.  
‘’I **never** would’ve guessed it was _your_ parlour, so good job on the theme’’ he clapped weakly, she stood proud, Mason spit out, ‘’all she did was put some of that shit that was on the _inside,_ **outside,** _not much_ to be proud off.’’  
 _‘’Well,_ **you** simply moved your already weak décor around, it looks _**exactly**_ the same as it did before.’’  
 _‘’Now now,_ I’ve been inside the parlour, and I can’t remember to have seen _any_ of the décor they’re showing’’ he calmly added, Mags corrected her posture, _‘’that’s because_ I had some of my members look _outside_ of Nuka World.’’  
 _‘’Resourceful’’_ he nodded, pretty impressed actually.

  
 _‘’Now,’’_ he clapped his hands together, getting their attention, ‘’I’m sure you wonder who won.’’ He grinned, they nodded like kids, ‘’well, there’s **one thing** missing from all of yours... Hard work…’’ He sighed.  
‘’W-what?’’ Mags looked around, her eyes stopped at Gage.  
 **‘’Fuck.’’**  
 _‘’What?_ What is it?’’ Nisha got up, Mason standing next to her, ‘’ **Gage.** ’’ Mags noted.  
They looked at the poor sod, he looked _so_ embarrassed, the overboss shook his head disappointedly.  
‘’Y-you _can’t_ be serious—‘’ Nisha started to question her life, Mason sat down defeated, _he knew he had lost_ … It was _too_ obvious… **All** the signs were there.  
‘’So we lost? _Because_ Gage decided to put on a fucking **skirt?!** ’’ Mags yelled, Nisha kicked a bin.  
Gage could feel the heat coming, was it the feeling of threats or just the fact that wearing this small dress over his usual attire was getting… _Uncomfortable._

‘’Sorry’’ the overboss shrugged.  
‘’I can’t— **No** , this is—‘’ Mags couldn’t believe that _**she**_ lost, she stepped closer to the boss, Mason putting his hand in front of her, ‘’ **we all** lost. Get over it.’’ He stared her down, Nisha walked out in defeat, Mags shook her head in disgust, but finally went back to her parlour.  
Mason started to leave, he stopped and turned to face the winning pair, ‘’good job, we thought _you_ were the fool…’’ He laughed weakly, ‘’but it turned out _we_ were the fools all along.’’ He shook his head while laughing, once the door closed… And they were certain they were alone.  
  
  
 _‘’Well,’’_ the boss exhaled, ‘’that worked out better than I thought.’’ He smiled, proud his plan had worked out in the end.  
‘’What do you say, Gage?’’  
Gage was boiling, he was _embarrassed,_ he was _tired,_ he was **always** dragged into the overboss’ _childish_ shenanigans… But no, he was going to have his well-deserved revenge… He looked at him with a spark in his eye.  
 _‘’G-Gage?’’_

**~~~**

The overboss and Gage walked the streets like always, it was a good day, the temperature was good, sun is out… All the raiders trying to stifle their laughs, watching the slaves knowing they’re gonna get a beating for laughing, and of course… The gem of it all…  
  
The overboss, in a _princess dress_ , that was long enough to cover his boxers, with a crown and the _same stupid_ tooth fairy wand.  
Nisha, Mags and Mason watched as their king wandered the streets in shame, what a good Halloween memory to have.

**Author's Note:**

> 😊 The answer is the Overboss ofc <3


End file.
